hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Antic Menace
The Antic Menace is a Downfall parody series by DictatorAntics. The plot is about a final war between the Masters of Antics and Hitler. On 30 November 2012, DictatorAntics uploaded a trailer for his series, and on 10 December episode 1 was released. The last episode was released on 5 April 2013. As of late July 2013 the series have gathered over 11,500 views. This series is DictatorAntics' biggest project yet. He was inspired to make his own series by TheSilverUniverse's Llama Priest series. The series exploits scenes from The Sinking of Laconia which have never been used in parodies before (and thus made DictatorAntics the pioneer). DictatorAntics personally sees his series as very innovative because for the series he is using footage from 10 different movies. A sequel, titled The Antics Strike Back, is officially launched on 5 August 2013 with the upload of its prologue. However, that series has been put on hold since October 2013. Synopsis Episode 1 The series starts with Hitler chasing Fegelein after committing an antic on him. Only an image of the Führerbunker is shown while Hitler is heard chasing Fegelein in a Tom & Jerry-like style. After Fegelein broke Burgdorf's vodka bottle, Burgdorf tries to shoot Fegelein and almost succeeds, but Fegelein manages to escape the bunker by stealing Günsche's beetle. Later Fegelein is seen with Himmler where the latter suggests to declare war on Hitler. At first, Fegelein is skeptical about Himmler's idea, but he explains to him that with Hitler death, there is nothing that can stop antics. After Fegelein agreed to Himmler's idea, Himmler made the declaration to Hitler and is later seen with Fegelein in the garage. There Himmler announces that he is going on vacation to Barcelona and that Fegelein will lead the war from the new Fegel-HQ. In the following scene Fegelein is seen in the new headquarters where one of his apprentices, Walter, welcomes Fegelein and raises his glass for him. The episode ends with Fegelein giving an award to Werner Hartenstein and names him an antic master. Episode 2 The second episode starts with Keitel informing Hitler that the Antic Alliance took control of the Atlantic Ocean on which Hitler replies that he has a plan to stop "this madness" as he called the war, by promoting some generals to admirals with Jodl as the leading commander to which Jodl objected because he found himself a bad admiral on which Hitler replied that Jodl has to get some self-confidence. After the Hitler Plans Scene Captain Willenbrock is seen with Lt. Werner who are getting informed that they have to help Hartenstein to kill Jodl. After that a scene is seen in which also Hartenstein sets sail to look for Jodl. Later in the episode, Waldemar spots the boat of Jodl and the naval battle starts. Jodl is now very confident that they will kill the antic masters because his ship is much bigger and better equipped with canons. Then the ship of Werner comes out of the sea to rescue Hartenstein and the other antic masters on the ship. Jodl, completely shocked by this, does not give orders to Goebbels and Krebs who are also on the ship. Therefore Jodl's ship does not fire a single shot and gets completely destroyed by the ships of the antic masters which results in the death of Jodl. Goebbels, Krebs and Burgdorf who abandoned the ship managed to survive. Then a reference to Davy Jones is shown where Hitler is seen playing on an organ with his beard. He then gets interrupted by Günsche who informs him of Jodl's death and then Hitler decides to kill the antic masters himself. He then summons the Kraken who is immediately seen devouring the antic masters. Werner is not seen in that clip and what happened to him is unkown. The episode ends with Tukhachevsky jumping off the ship and by that being the only antic master that survived the attack from the kraken. Episode 3 In the third episode, Hitler listens to a call in the middle of the night. It is a conversation between a mysterious spy and Fegelein. Hitler finds out that someone in the Bunker is a traitor and has been telling all his plans to Fegelein. Later Fegelein is seen with Walter and then dismisses Tukhachevsky because he is no longer essential to his plans. Tukhachevsky gets angry and swears that he will have his revenge. After that the spy appears to be Günsche and wants to kill Hitler but he is not in his office, but Weidling is there instead and he tries to stop Günsche but gets shot. After Günsche's escape, Speer is seen talking with Hitler. Speer tells Hitler that Günsche is the traitor and that the war is too dangerous for him so that he is fleeing to Argentina, after which Hitler starts crying. Then Krebs and Burgdorf are seen who are chasing Günsche and Fegelein's apprentice, Walter through Berlin. The car chase ends when Burgdorf and Krebs accidently drive off a ridiciously high motorway and fall to their death. After that Günsche receives a phone call from the flagship Fegelburg, that the space fleet is on stand-by for Operation: Fegel-Walküre. Günsche is told that he will lead the spacebattle from the Antic Moon Base and at the end of the parody Hitler is seen talking with Eva and tells her that she has to go after Günsche. Episode 4 The fourth episode starts with Günsche launching the Fegel-Wälkure, an invasion of Earth by the Fegel-fleet. When the invasion starts Goebbels and Gerda go to the United Nations to negotiate about how they are going to stop the antic menace. At the United Nations before the arrival of Goebbels and Gerda, other characters from the parody universe are seen who already started discussing the invasion. Among the characters are; Harrybo, Bashar al-Assad, Saif Gaddafi, Yezhov and Antonescu. When Gerda and Goebbels arrive, Gerda presents the Reich's new spaceship, the Adolf "Madman" Hitler. Onboard the ship is Eva (And Mohnke is also seen onboard for a brief moment), who is the commander of the ship and immediately starts attacking some ships of the Fegel-fleet. When she is coming under heavy fire, she asks Hitler to send reinforcements, which Hitler refuses to do. However, Ceausescu, Michael Rosen, Gaddafi and Stalin are then seen in their spaceships and in a video message from Stalin and Rosen they tell him that they are helping him with stopping Fegelein if he likes it or not. The fleet from Hitler and his allies then destroy the last ships of the Fegel-fleet including flagship Fegelburg, after which Walter and other antic apprentices are seen. Walter asks Fegelein what to do, now that his plan failed, after which Fegelein explains that he still has a secret superweapon. This ship is the Günsche-dämmerung which is not much later in the parody seen. Onboard, Günsche finds out that Traudl is also onboard, who stops him and destroys the Günsche-dämmerung and by doing so, also killing herself. After that Hitler and his allies find out that there is antic dust on the moon, which is the dust what supposedly gives Fegelein his powers. The allies of Hitler start attacking each other and all die. The parody ends with Walter informing Fegelein that his final plan failed. Episode 5 The final episode starts with Walter, the apprentice of Fegelein in the planning room of the Fegel-HQ. He is telling the other apprentices that the war is lost and that they can't defeat Hitler. Then Fegelein comes in and explains that he and Hitler agreed that the war can only be ended by the two of them. Fegelein has told Hitler to come to his Madagascar base. Then Fegelein takes off in his Fegel-jet. After that, Hitler is seen talking to Keitel. He explains to him that he is going to Madagascar and is just like Fegelein confident that he can't lose. Hitler has to fly with Fegel-Air because there were no other airlines going to Madagascar that day. In the plane he meets Fegelein's assistant, Walter. Walter clicks on a button which causes Hitler to get sucked out of the plane. Hitler falls on the ground of Madagascar where Fegelein is waiting for him. After a short dialogue the final battle starts. In a scene during the battle, Tukhachevsky is seen and says that he is going to execute his new plan now that Stalin is dead. Later during the fight Himmler is seen on his vacation. In the first shot with Himmler he plays Bunker Kombat, and later he is seen with Khamis Gaddafi, who he tells to tell Hirohito to prepare his shuttle for immediate take off. Himmler senses that Fegelein is in danger. In the fight Fegelein eventually gets defeated by Hitler and is burned alive, after which Hitler takes off. Then Himmler, Khamis and Hirohito arrive to save Fegelein. Himmler tells Fegelein that it is not the end of antics, only the beginning. In the post-credits scene Hitler is seen and is being cheered by the masses. A mysterious voice is heard who says: "You thought no force could challenge you. And now... antics... have returned..." List of episodes Memorable quotes Trivia *In the second episode both Werner and Hartenstein are seen boarding an U-Boat while later in the parody they are on a 400-year-old wooden vessel. *In the second episode, two inside jokes are hidden. **The monkey on Tukhachevsky's shoulder has the head of AntoniPieter. **The text "TSU" popping up when Hitler summons the Kraken, a reference to an inside joke in the chat. *The flagship Fegelburg, from episode 3 is a reference to the LZ-129 Hindenburg. *In the third episode, the original subtitles are used for the part where the two pilots are looking at the erotic magazine, because it fits the scene. *The fourth episode of The Antic Menace is blocked in the United States because of the used Iron Sky footage. *In the second United Nations scene from episode 4, a lot of random statements appear when the discussion starts. These statements include things like "Long live Assad" and "#YOLO". *The final episode was uploaded on Vimeo because of copyright claims by FOX. Gallery Episode 1 Fegelein_Beetle.png|Fegelein making his escape from the bunker. Walter_FegelHQ.png|Walter, welcoming Fegelein in the Fegel-HQ Hartenstein salutes Fegelein.png|Fegelein names Hartenstein, Antic Master. Episode 2 Werner_rescue.png|Werner rescuing the other Antic Masters. Jodl_explosion.png|Jodl, before dying by an explosion on his ship. Hartenstein_Kraken.png|Hartenstein, about to be devoured by the kraken. Episode 3 Tukhachevsky's letter.png|Tukhachevsky receiving a letter from Fegelein. Burgdorf and Krebs in car.png|Burgdorf and Krebs chasing Günsche. Weidling shot.png|Weidling's attempt to stop Günsche. Episode 4 Harrybo.jpg|Harrybo at the United Nations. Message from Moscow.jpg|Hitler receives a message from Stalin. Antonescu_hit_Assad.png|Antonescu hits Assad. External links *The Antic Menace - Trailer *The Antic Menace - Episode 1 *The Antic Menace - Episode 2 *The Antic Menace - Episode 3 *The Antic Menace - Episode 4 *The Antic Menace - Episode 5 Category:War Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies